White Roses and Trouble
by Wicked Passion
Summary: Jem Morgan arrives from America in the trio's 7th year.She's a Weasly cousin,with a crazy personality. So what happens when her fire starts to melt Draco's ice?
1. Arriving in Style

Disclaimer- I own nothing but Belus and Talus and of course Jemison Morgan!

**Review Pretty Please!!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped off Belus, and stared up at the Burrow. Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur would surley be surprised to see me, afterall I was'nt supposed to arrive for at least another week. Some sort of buisness had came up though and my mom and dad had to go to Ireland, they'd be here in a week. I started walking torwards the door, it seemed we had landed some where in the back of the house, because I had about twenty feet of untamed garden to fight through until I'd reach the door. I whistled for Belus to follow with my trunks, as Talus flew in front of us. Belus was my carpet, these Britains were a weird lot, baning flying carpets like they were some sort of brainless object. Carpets in America were catergoized as Magical Creatures. Belus was a very good carpet and faithful pet, and since he was an American Breed he was allowed in England while I was here. Talus is my owl.

And finally I made it to the door, and knocked loudly. The only reply was the door creaking open slowly. Creepy. I stepped into a tidy, small kitchen. Great, just my luck no one was home. But.... then what was that noise?

"Belus, stay." I whispered fiercly. I gathered my courage and slowly tip toed torwards the sitting room, investigating the strange strangled noises coming from it. The house seemed empty, but what were those sounds? As I reached the sitting room, a strange sight met my eyes, and I gave a loud invoulantary yelp. The two jumped apart, as I slapped a hand over my eyes and blushed a deep blood red.

"Ummm.... er- I'll wait in the kitchen." I managed to squeak out, and turned into the kitchen. All I had seen was two barley clad bodies, one with long silvery blond hair and the other a tall male with ginger hair. I'm taking my oldest cousin Bill was getting to know his girlfriend a little bit better. It was bit more than I wanted to know. I had just made a great arrival. I sat down on one of the chairs around the table and looked around, while the rustling of clothing was still apparent in the next room. A large grandfather clock caught my eye, each Weasly had his or her name written on a hand. I sighed, I did seem to have a knack at messing things up. I looked up as I saw Bill and his girlfriend walk in, thankfully fully clothed this time. I studied my cousin more closely, as I grinned up at him. He wore a sheepish smile, and a blush. His girlfriend had silvery blond hair and bright blue eyes and an apparent frown. She did'nt seem in a very good mood, she looked a bit snobbish. Ah, I don't think I like her very well.

"Well, I'm surprised to see you Jemison. Er- where's Uncle James and Aunt Rose?" Bill asked nervously. I laughed.

"Don't worry Bill, they arn't coming until next week. Aunt Molly will never know of- your extra curricular activitys." I answer cheerfully, my hazel eyes twinkling. Bill gave me a grateful look and grinned. "So where

is everyone?"

"Ah, Mum and Da are at Diagon Alley with Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. Fred and George live at Diagon Alley, now that they have Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes up full time. Charlie is up at Hogwarts already, him teaching Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. And Percy's at the Ministry." Bill replied, pouring himself some tea. "Oh, and this is my girlfriend Fleur Delacour." She gave a curt little nod, and I tilted my head a bit. I really did'nt like this girl.

"Listen Bill, I need to get to Diagon Alley and grab some school supplies..." I was about to say something about getting directions but a shreik suddenly emitted from Fleur's perfectly shaped mouth as she jumped back. Really! Belus was just being friendly. Bill looked as though he was trying to conceal a laugh as he scratched Belus's pattern. I did'nt refrain my laugh and got a steamy glare from the Queen herself. Belus glided over to me and I plopped up onto him, making sure I had my little purse of galleons. "Wanna come?" I asked in amusment, Bill shook his head reluctantly and I was off. I whispered my destination to Belus, and we were off in a warm stream of air, I hoping that Belus knew where we were going.

We arrived at the Leaky Couldron under a cloak of invisability to the muggles that Belus could produce for a few minutes at a time. I stepped off Belus, to awes and ohhs, and walked up to the bar to ask the inkeeper how to enter Diagon Alley. I knew most of these people had never seen anything like Belus and me. I loved the attention. I had been riding Belus since we were both young, we moved as one. It was the only thing I had grace in. These people see a bright blue and gold flying carpet, and a young American teen with ocean blue robes and golden red hair, quite a unusal attraction. Belus and I had been competing in flying togather for a few years now, locally in my small American wizarding town. After recieving directions I stepped out onto a small deserted patio behind the Leaky Couldron. A tapped my wand against some well chosen bricks and watched delightedly as a doorway formed. I gasped as I stepped through the door into a milling crowd of witchs and wizards. People gasped as Belus flew above my head, gliding in the afternoon sun. I was'nt sure where to start. The crowd was overwhelming and so Belus and I ducked into the nearest store. Which to my surprise was a book shop, I love books. Might as well start here. The book shop was scarcley popualted, most people wandering around outside in the warm midday sun, and out for lunch. I was in paradise, hundreds of rows of books. But I was'nt going to find Aunt Molly or anyone else in here, I needed to find Fred & George's joke shop. I walked up to a large gold counter to a wizard who was ringing up an order for a witch who looked to be about my age with bushy brown hair. I stepped in line behind her to find a fat looking ginger cat at her heels, his squashed looking face staring up at me. I gave a delighted sigh and bent down to scratch him right under his chin, right where my kitten loved to be petted. The witch smiled as and moved down the counter a bit to try and stuff the large books into a small cloth bag.

"What can I get for you Miss?" The wizard behind the counter asked with a smile, as I stepped up to the counter.

"Uh, well I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes joke shop." The wizard nodded and started spouting out directions... what was he saying? Ollivanders? Who and the heck is Ollivander? My confusion must have shown because the young witch giggled.

"I'm heading over there now, you can come with me if you'd like." She replied helpfully, as she slumped over a bit with the weight of the books in the bag and in her hands. I nodded gratefully.

"Here..." I reached for her books and hefted them onto Belus. She placed the rest of her books cautiously on Belus while running a hand curiously down his lenghth.

"He's beautiful. I've never seen a carpet this... tame. Ohh, are you American? Your pet?" She asked excitedly as she studied Belus throughly. I laughed as we made our way out of the book shop and made our way through the gaping crowd.

"Yeah, Belus and I are from America. So what's you name?" I asked pleasantly as she led the way down the alley.

"I'm Hermione Granger. And yours?" Hermione? Hmmm, did'nt Bill mention something about a Hermione? I was about to answer when we reached the Joke shop. My mouth dropped open at the flashing lights and the hundreds of students that seemed to be packed into the shop. The noise was unbelieveable and we were still outside. "A bit noisy!" Hermione shouted over the noise. I grinned as we pushed our way through the crowds and into the shop. "You want to meet Fred and George?" She yelled polietly. I nodded. And we pushed torwards the front of the store. Everywhere various pranks were being played, dung bombs were being let off. I saw two ginger heads above the milling students, and pushed harder torwards them, getting just a tad bit impatient. People everywhere were grumbling their protest as they got a elbow in the ribs for not moving fast enough, accidently of course. Belus seemed to distract a few people who were watching. I was almost close enough to Fred and George to.... WHAM!

I fell foreward, I'm going to hex that little fourteen year old into next year, trip me will you? I crashed into a ginger haired propriator, Fred? no George? His back had been turned to me and we both lost our balance and toppled to the floor. I really was making a good impression on my cousins, who I had'nt seen in years...

"OY! Who in the bloody bludger is on top of me?" George shouted as we lay in a heap on the floor, his face pushed against the floor. An image flew through my mind, I was nine and the twins twelve, George had pinned me down and tickle me until I agreed to try some blasted invention of toffee of his that had made me sick for at least two days. I remembered him tauting me 'You'll never be able to pin me Jem, so might as well quit trying' I had vowed revenge. I leaned down.

"Now George Weasly who can pin who?" I shouted in his ear, right before two strong arms encircled my waist and hauled me up. I looked up to see Fred grinning like an idiot, I grinned back as a disgruntled George picked himself up. Then I remember that little bugger who had tripped me in the first place, I spun around searching for him.

"Little Bugger who tripped me got away." I grumbled, and turned to face the twins who were now both grinning. Hermione finally reached my side, panting and looking flushed. She taking the long way to get to the front of the store, being poliet and all. Belus glided above our heads.

"You already know Fred and George?" She asked looking confused. Fred threw his arm about my neck and announced.

"Meet the infamous Jemison Morgan, fellow prankster and Weasly. Cousin to be exact." I laughed and held my hand out to Hermione who shook it vigorously.

"So your Hogwarts new exchange student? Great! You'll be in our year." Hermione said enthusastically. Just then I saw four more ginger heads parting the crowd, and a black one quickly following. It look like the rest of the Weasly clan had arrived, I tried to remember all the things not to do, did'nt want to make another grand entrance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How'd ya like? Please Review!! The more reviews the faster the chapters will come. Suggestions and critism welcome!


	2. Hot Guys

Disclaimer- I own nothing but Belus, Talus and Jemison! And I created the plot.

Ahhhh, I love Reviews! Thanks to my reviewers, keep em coming. To answer the question where I got Belus' name from I got the name from a mythology book. More unusal names to come! And Jem's full name is Jemison Ciara Morgan. Well here ya go, and forgive all the writing mistakes MNI is down and my beta readers went with it and so I have no way to get the stories profread until MNI is back up. And Sorry I just noticed that the story was'nt put on the website on Friday, so I'm going to try and upload it AGAIN today, sorry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ginny rode on Belus with me as we headed back to the Burrow. Aunt Molly seemed a bit reluctant to allow Gin to ride, but I assured her Belus was safe... enough. Two people were more suited to Belus' size, but he did'nt mind carrying an extra passenger. Uncle Arthur loved Belus almost as much as Hermione did, and Belus loves the attention.

"So what's Harry really like?" I asked curiously. He seemed a bit shy for all the attention he surley got. I knew a bit of his story, not all of it though. We never worried about Voldemort in America. Harry had been really sweet though, he has a good sense of humor and is really cute, if not hot. He was tall and broad shouldered, very muscular with a slim waist. He had gorgeous emerald eyes and attractive messy black hair.

"Harry? Oh he's really a sweet boy. He's Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain and Seeker." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice. I smiled.

"So Hermione what's up with you and Ron?" I asked good naturedly. She blushed.

"We've been dating for a month now..." she said happily. Ah, true love. It made me wish I had a boyfriend. I'd only been out with a guy once, and that did'nt last very long... he was a jerk and alll... Our realationship lasted a whole of two days, something tells me we were'nt that compatible. I sighed happily, closing my eyes as dusk surronded us and cool warm air blew our hair. I loved dusk, it was so beautiful as the sun set and stars started to peep out.

A week later Mom and Dad arrived, and we had a feast in the garden. It was the night before our departure for Hogwarts. So far I had made it without any major inncidents, that is until that night as we sat around a groaning picnic table.

"Harry, mate. There's only one explanation, your just plain ugly." Ron joked with a laugh, and a punch from Harry. It seemed Harry and his third girlfriend this summer had recently broken up. "Ask anyone Harry."

"Ginny? Hermione help me out here..." Harry said in mock pleading. I grinned, enjoying the humor. "So what about you Jemison?" Harry asked softly, he turned those dark green eyes on me.Ahh, well I don't rightly know what made me do it. Maybe it was his eye's that I seemed to drown in, but before I recovered me wits about me I blurted out,

"Harry I think your quite hot, the front view is as nice as the back." I said with a wink. Wait... Did I just say that aloud? Harry blushed slightly and my whole face turned bright crimson. Thankfully I was at the end of the table, and the adults did'nt hear me. The surronding people stared at me in shocked silence. Beside me Fred sniggered, it was almsot as if.... no.... I had watched my cup very carefully. I glanced down at my apple juice, just the color it should be, bright orange... Bright Orange? With a loud curse and a quickness I did'nt know I had possesed I tackled Fred to the ground. I was going to kill him, slip something in my drink will you? I swung my fists as I fought to hit every inch of him, in cousinly love of course. He yelped and tried to roll away, I heard laughing as someone tried to pry me off Fred. It took Bill, George and Ron to haul me to my feet. Mostly because everyone was laughing to hard to do much else, I take it my confession and the rest of the tale had made it's way down the table because Uncle Arthur seemed to find it especially amusing. Ah, at least Aunt Molly did'nt look particulary pleased. I glared over at Fred, quickly calculating what I could acheive for revenge. I avioded Harry all togather. I was considering hexing him into oblivion but Bill seemed to sense this and pronouned a game of Quidditch was to be played down in the Meadow, he was clearly trying to divert my attention. Everyone dispersed quickly. I grumpily went up to grab my broom and Belus and I glided down to the Meadow for a game.

I did like Quidditch, though it was'nt my favorite sport. It seemed to be the only sport Hogwarts offered, so I'd have to make due. At Salem United there were many sports ranging from Quidditch to muggle Football, which I loved. But America also had at least one Wiazarding school in each state, they were a lot more witchs and wizards in America after the Magic Wars of the sixteenth century, when witchs and wizards immigrated and founded America. My broom was a bit old, but in good condition. Ron told me that there was an opening on the Gryffindor team for a Chaser, he seemed to expect me to be in Gryffindor. Gryffindor was fine with me, I did'nt want to be in Ravenclaw but Slytherin sounded interesting though too. I was'nt a good seeker, maybe because I was'nt graceful, or perhaps it was because everything farther than 20ft was slightly blurred and I did'nt want to wear glasses. Ron seemed to think it a bit risky to put a bat in my hand, don't know where he got that idea from. I liked to be a Chaser though, but Keeper was my favorite. I had excellent reflex's, it seemed I was'nt very well cordinated though. And so we gathered in the Meadow, and picked Captains. Bill and Harry. Hermione decided just to watch and keep score. We had just enough players to have 3 Chasers and a Keeper. Bill and the twins constructed three hoops on each side of the Meadow and got a soccer ball. The Goal Hoop's were very creative, being old tires that were magiced into the air to float there without poles. I had Belus stay with Hermione and went out to the middle of the Meadow where we were dividing into teams. It seemed Bill's girlfriend was playing, this would be.... interesting. And Bill and Fleur were on one team, Harry and Ron on another. The twins were put on Harry's team and Ginny and I on Bill's. Harry and Ron looked as if this was going to be to easy, well we'd show them. Bill, Fleur and I were Chasers, while Ginny offered to be goal keeper.

The end score ended up being 40 to 90. And I was very happy, it seemed Harry and the twins did'nt make very good Chasers. Ginny seemed a bit surprised at my excellence at being a Chaser and thought Harry would be a fool not to draft me on the team. This seemed to be enoguh revenge for Fred slipping a Veritabold tablet into my drink, which was the newest invention on the market. Veritabold was good for one question and made the victim answer the question truthfully and with boldness that did'nt usually have.It seemed Harry was Captain and Seeker, Ron the Keeper, Ginny and a girl named Lavender Brown were Chasers and two boys named Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were beaters.We all trouped into the Burrow well after dark and exsausted. Tomarrow was going to be a long day.

Before I knew it we were at Kings Cross Station, all cramped into two different cars. Aunt Molly would'nt let me ride Belus to the Train Station and he flew above the car the whole way. When we reached the Station I grabbed a trolley and Talus and ran through the barrier, Belus following behind invisable. Belus materialized right above my head to the gasps of all surronding me. Luckily Uncle Arthur had accidentally set the muggle alarm clock an hour and a half early so there was very few people here. I followed the clan to the back of the train and we put our trunks in a compartment before making our way back out to the platform, me riding Belus. I loved to ride Belus, and it was better than walking. We all said our good byes, and borded the train to wait.

I stared out the window to see the number of students increaing gradually. Harry, Ron and Ginny were talking about Gryffindor's prospects of the Quidditch Cup this year, Hermione had her nose in a book called Hogwarts A History. She offered to let me borrow it but I don't like non-fiction books, which seemed the only kind Hermione reads. I liked the juicy novels. I looked through the window scooping out any guys how were hot, so I'd be fore warned and not have another little incident. I quickly spotted the hottest guy in the whole of Britain. My window quickly steamed up and I had to wipe at quickly to get a better look at him. You could easily pick him out from the crowd, he wore his arrogance like a cloak. I frowned, I hated arrogance... maybe he was'nt arrogant, maybe it was just me. He was tall, with broad shoulders and a muscular build. He had pale skin and the sun glinted off of silvery blond hair, he looked like the god of love. I sighed happily, glad at the nice scenery. He seemed to sense me watching him because he slowly raised his eyes and stared at me. I blushed as his icy blue eyes which held little specks of silver in them found my fiery hazel ones. He gave a slow knowing smirk. Oh yeah, he was just a tad bit arrogant. I turned in my seat.

"Hermione, who is that boy?" I asked as she scooted over to look out the window. She smiled.

"Already have a boyfriend in mind?" She said with a giggle. I looked up to see Harry and Ron frowning, I gave them a wide innocent grin. "Which one?" She asked curiously. Ginny piled over and tried to crane out the window too. I looked.

"The tall one, right there. The boy with the pale blond hair..." My description my cut off by a little gagging sound which came from Hermione. Ginny laughed, enjoying some amusment in my choice of guys. Not that I liked this guy he was just hot.

"Who is like?" Ron asked as he bolted over to the window.

"She..... likes..... Malfoy..." Ginny wheezed out, tears streaming down her face. I looked up and caught the quizzical look on Ron's face turn to disgust. Harry did'nt seem to happy either.

"Whats the matter with... Malfoy?" I asked wondering what the big deal was. Hermione looked at my in what seemed pity. Ginny quit laughing and grinned up at me.

"Well he's only Harry and Ron's worst enemy. A future Death Eater. And he's had every girl at Hogwarts."

Ginny listed causally. Ron scowled.

"What do you mean he's had every girl?" Ron said heatedly giving Ginny a smoldering look. Ginny sobered quickly.

"Ron quit making assumptions. I mean, Hermione and I hav'nt been out with Malfoy... I meant to say every girl wants to be with Malfoy at Hogwarts." She screwed up her face, probably cursing herself for saying that.

"Yeah Weasly, I already know every girl wants me." A cold, drawing voice came as the hot boy swaggered into our compartment, flanked by two beefy stupid looking boys.

"Get out of here Malfoy." Harry said quickly raising as though itching to fight. I stared in amusment, boy's were so stupid. Ron stepped up beside Harry, I quickly calculated what hex I'd use if they did get into a fight. Two against three was'nt fair afterall.

"I would Potter, but Dumbledore owled me and said that the Head Boy should welcome our new exhcange student." He drawled, he gave me a look that said how he was use to welcoming new female students. This guy was very arrogant, I shot him a look of disgust. Hey he was hot, but he was a jerk. And I'd choose family over a hot arrogant guy anyday, well almsot anyday... I mean what if Johnny Deep showed up at my doorstep, then whats a girl to do? Ahh, well. So I stepped up beside Harry and Ron, making sure Malfoy knew without a doubt whose side I'd be on.

"I'm Head Girl, Malfoy and I have already shown Jem around." Hermione said with a frown. Clearly she had got Malfoy's meaning too.

"Well," he said in a soft, silky voice, "I'll just have give Jem the tour of Hogwarts when we arrive." I caught the dangerous glint in his eyes. I told myself not to tempt him. But one thing I had to much of was pride, I'd be a bloody bludger if I was going to turn down a challenge from this prissy little rich boy, and pass up the chance to take him down a peg or two.

"I' looking foreward to the challenge." I said cooly as he smirked, and turned to leave., "And Malfoy, it's Morgan to you."

The rest of the train trip passed without inccident. Harry and Ron did'nt seemed to like the little challenge Malfoy and I had going. Well to bad, neither was my brother or father. Hermione disapproved, but Ginny stayed neutral. She found it amusing and said she thought me old enough to make my own decisions and besides it would take Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy down a peg. About half way through the trip Hermione announced she had to go on Head Girl duties, Ron quickly followed mentioning something about Prefect dutys. I shot Ginny a sarcastic grin... yeah Prefect duties, whatever. Since when do they hold Prefect meetings in a emtpy compatment at the end of the train? Which from the blush of Hermione's face and the steamy glances passing from one to the other told that's exactly where they were heading. Well, everyone deserved some fun, I guess.

"I've got to go to a Quidditch meeting in another compartment. We signing up for our times on the pitch and scrimages. You guys want to come? Ginny you can scope out the other team's line ups, and Jem you can check out what you'll be up against if you decide to try out for the team..." I murmured yes, but to what I was'nt sure. I just followed Harry, my mind off in some gutter and my eyes enjoying the view as Harry led the way. Ginny nudged me in the arm and gave me a look that said, 'if you don't want another incident like the last time, quit drooling.' I gave her a grin and shrugged lightly, I can't help myself.

When we reached the compatment which was very large there was about twenty other people and it seemed as though most were shouting. As Harry walked over to the other Captains to battle it out for some Pitch time, Ginny took me around introducing me to various players. Hogwarts seemed to host many cute guys. I nodded and smiled a lot, and then Ginny intoduced me to the three other captains. Terry Boot was a tall, slim boy with a dark mop of great hair and dreamy blue eyes. He was the Ravenclaw Captain, he shook my hand and grinned. Then there was Zacharias Smith, a cute sixth year boy. My jaw dropped as I spotted the Slytherin Captain. Malfoy had possed a cool hottness about him, but this boy had a hot fiery hottness. Some could argue that he was hotter than Malfoy, or vice versa. He was tall and muscular, about a head and a half taller than me. He had raven black curls and dark mid night blue eyes. A complete opposite of Malfoy, though he still had the attitude of a Slytherin about him. He inclined his head slightly and smirked a bit before turning back to his arguments with Harry. Well that must be a Slytherin trait or something. I looked foreward to the challenge Blaise Zabini seemed to offer. He was the Slytherin Captain and Head Chaser, when Ginny introduced me as Gryffindor's future Chaser he did'nt seem to think me any worry. I'd show him. He also seemed to dismiss me as nothing, well if Mr. Zabini was looking for a challenge he just found one, and wether he like it or not he'd know me by the end of the year.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How'd you like this chapter? Any suggestions or critism? Please... PLEASE Review. I'm really busy and my school is hosting our Speech and Debate tournament. And since I'm on the team I've just spent three hours helping to organize it, it was very boring. And two more hours of practice tomarrow and then all day Saturday starting at 7 am is one of our many tournaments. What I'm trying to say is give me some entertainment for the boring days to come. Next to come is Malfoy's tour, a Quidditch match and more.


	3. Me and Harry rolling in the mud, er sort...

Disclaimer- The only thing I own is Belus, Talus and Jemison Morgan.

New Chappie!!! Sorry it's so late. Please review, the more reviews the faster the chapters come out. Sorry their so slow coming, I have Speech and Debate Team every Friday afternoon and ALL day on Saturdays. I have to be at my school by 6:45 amand get home around 5pmand it's not fun. Not to mention honors classes and well, Academic Challenge, Sudent Leadership, French Club, 4-h, Concert Choir, Book Club, Art Guild, Ohio Reads Tutor, and I'm missing something but can't remember. Well here ya go.......... Oh yea I'm in the spring play and I'm doing the March talent show with my band :/ So remember GIVE THE GIFT OF A REVIEW, MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND READ&REVIEW equals FASTER CHAPTERS!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White Roses and Trouble, Chapter 3

Now I know this is hard to believe, but I sat quietly the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Mostly because my thoughts ran wild with thoughts of Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, none that could ever be uttered... But there was this really nice beach scene... er- right. Well we arrived at Hogwarts in rain that was driving down so hard I could'nt see two inches in front of me, a pity really since the veiw of Hogwarts is all I've been hearing about. I did'nt like changing into school uniforms, as we wore whatever robes we wanted at my school back home, but I change out of my dark blue robes and into plain black ones. I rolled Belus up and placed him into small traveling cage, Dumbledore said he would allow Belus to come as my pet, so his students could learn about a different culture and customs. I had'nt met Dumbledore yet, but he got.. unusual reviews. I grinned as Harry offered his hand as we got out into the rain, of course he was just showing me where to go since I'd mostly walk into some lake than find my way to these so called carriages. I loved the rain, you know if you wash your hair in the rain it made it really soft? Well, I do it all the time because it's so much fun, I'll have to show Ginny and Hermione sometime. Harry's hand was rough and warm, and strong. He tugged me along gently, and I really did feel bad as I slipped in the mud and brought us both down. I heard nearby sniggers as I tried to stand and only succeed into grounding the dirt into my knees. I felt like laughing, but I did'nt want Harry to think I was nuts, so I just kept trying to stand. It's really hard to try and stand when mud's up to your knees and rain is beating down apon you so you robes weigh like three hundred tons. I held Belus' traveling cage above my head, not wanting to get him all muddy, because then I'd be up all night trying to wash all of it out of his- carpet. I heard people around us laughing as Harry and I tried to stand and fell back into mud hole. Panting I just sat down and tried to think how to get out of the mud. This situation was really funny and so regardless I just laughed, a sound the rang through the rain. I can't help it, I find almost anything funny. The mud seeped through my robes and the rain brought my hair curling and soaked around me. I was about to let Belus out and resign myself to cleaning all night when a gigantic shadowy figure loomed behind Harry and me. I let out a loud squeak and scrambled to find some sort of footing. The figure just reached down, and with Harry's collar in one hand, and mine in the other lifted us out of the mud and stood us neatly on mildy soild ground. I whimpered slightly, but relaxed slightly when I caught some murmur of thanks from Harry. From that point on Harry did'nt take my hand to my disappointment and just walked beside me. When we finally saw a bright flame of red hair entering a carriage a few feet in front of us we made for it and climbed in.

I grimaced as Hermione squealed over me trying to put some order to my disarray. Though some how the though of standing in front of the whole school covered in mud, was not very funny anymore. I apologized to Harry for bringing him down with me and everything, he just blushed slightly and nodded. Hermione preformd some number of charms which did take most of the mud off me, but she did'nt have time to do anything with my hair and could'nt dry out half of the water. I did'nt know the charms, I knew I should have paid more attention in Home Ec. We walked up some giant stairs before entering huge oak doors, once we were in what was known as The Entrance Hall, groups of students in sodden robes were whispering furiously behind hands and with bent heads. Hermione scowled a bit and turned to me.

"Jem, you'll be going in that room with the first years. Do you need anything?" I shook my head a little before heading off into a small side room with a bunch of little kids. Was I ever that short? Nah. The kids seemed terrified. And whispers like, 'I heard we have to fight a troll to be in Gryffindor' and 'We have to do a whole bunch of spells and stuff, and if you fail your sent home' filled the room. The rumors ran like wild fire. I grinned a bit, before clearing my throat and saying so all could hear,

"I heard that you have to transfigure a dragon, beat a troll with his own club... AND you have to sing the Hogwarts anthem to a three headed dog, who will tear your head off if the music isn't good." I said in my best squeaky scared voice. Little shreiks and exclamations followed my statement, most people agreed that, yes, they had heard about that dog too. After about another ten minutes when a stern looking witch walked in and led us all out, me at the very end. I gasped and gave an awe struck look as I saw the storm torn sky above us, or the celining meant to mirror the sky. There was hundreds of students, all of them starring at me, or so it seemed. I gave my cool, I- could- care- less- about- what- you- think, smile before focusing my gaze unwavering on Dumbledore. He was a very old man, with silver hair and twinkling blue eyes. He seemed to give me a small encouraging smile before surveying the crowd and announcing the start of the Sorting Ceremony. There was a small stool with a black wizards hat apon it, Ron and everyone had told me how the ceremony worked. I did'nt like it one bit. I'd rather take my chances with that dragon, I did'nt want anyone entering my mind, permission or not. I was last to be called and McGonagall gave a small introduction for me as I walked up to the small stool and placed the hat on my head cautiously, it seemed as the whole of the Great Hall had it's breath held.

_**Ahh, Jemison Morgan. I've had your Mother, and everyone else on the Weasly side. I was wondering if your parents would have you here or at a school abroad. Well, Well, very interesting. Do you have a house you'd prefer?....**_

_I really don't know. I don't want to be in the wrong house. I know I should'nt be in Hufflepuff, I'm dead lazy. And even though I get good marks, I never study and don't really like school work, so that disqualifies me from Ravenclaw...._

_**So Slytherin or Gryffindor, then?....**_

_... Yes, but I don't know which, I'd rather be in..._

_**You'd do good in both....**_

_I'm ambitious, but I would only do things the right way to get to the top. But I will get to the top. I am brave but it takes me a bit to gather my courage...._

_**You know what house you belong in**_

_Which O-_

**"GRYFFINDOR" **The hat cried out to loud applause. I grinned and set the hat down, just as I was about to bolt from the platform, Dumbledore's voice rang out.

"And now Miss Morgan will grace us will a small piece about herself, that she has prepared over the summer."

I froze. I knew I had forgotten something. I turned back after throwing a paniced galance over in Hermione's direction. I stepped up onto the center of the platfrom and for the first time got a good look at the teachers. There was my cousin Charlie grinning at me like an idiot, then there was a greasy haired teacher who looked at me like I was a big pile of dung, next to him was a young witch with spikey pink hair, next to her a man who looked to be about thirty four but had light gray sprinkled in his light brown hair. On the otherside was the giant who must have been the one to pick me out of the mud, he did'nt look so... scarry in the light, and there was a grizzled hair man next to him with this really weird blue eye that spun about wildly. He must be Mad-Eye Moody, I've heard about him. There was various other teachers that did'nt catch my attention so I turned and looked out across the sea of students. All of which were starring at me, I'm sure most of the older ones saw that I was unprepared and settled in to get some entertainment.

* * *

I know this is very short and poorly written, but I had to force myself to do this bit cause it is sort of boring and I don't want to rewrite it cause it'll take to long and I want to start writing the fun stuff... There might be another chapter out this weekend, I go on christmas vacation on the 23rd so more chappies! REVEIW PRETTY PLEASE! 


	4. Give me liberty or give me death

Disclaimer- Okay Jem is all me guys!

I'm sorry I havn't written in forever, I'm going to try and update all my stories so heres this chapter. I'll try and update reguarly. If any of you have a horse, please email me since I'm getting ready to buy one. Yay! Any suggestions on the story is welcome! If you like Pirates of the Carribean, check out me new story Bring on the Rum. Please Review on this story, the more reviews I get the faster the chapters come out! So here ya scallywags go! Oh and anyone who wants to see a picture of what I think me characters look like, Aim me at RebelAngel1441 , and I'll sned ya a pic

Everyone was watching me expectantly, probably wanting me to get on with it so they could eat. I cleared my throat a few times, which only resulted in irratating my throat and sending me into a caughing fit. Oh great. More than a few Slytherins started to snigger. Ok... what was I going to say? Maybe if I stood here long enough Dumbledore would tell me to go and sit down. I glanced over at him, he was smiling patiently at me while twidling his thumbs. Okay Dumbledore rescuing me was out. Okay think. THINK. Okay I got.

"I have a dream..." Did I just say that? Oh my bloody batter, I did. Martin Luther King Jr, these people did not know Martin Luther King did they? They were still starring at me. "That... that..." What was the next part? Okay new speech. "That we can all make the best better..." Okay so I was forced to use my 4-H motto, so what? What now? What now? Okay say something about defeating Voldemort. You havn't been a fan at all those football games for nothing have you? After all, you are planning to join the Order as soon as you graduate right? YES! So let's start spreading inspiration now"And we can all band togather and tell Voldemort" Opps everyone is flinching. Er- maybe this wasn't the direction I wanted to go in. They are looking at me as if I had just lost my mind. What now? What NOW"Tell him to er- Give us Liberty or Give us Death" I punctate my speech my punching my first through the air. No cheering, more like gasping and looks of fright. Clearly the liberty speech was lost on these Britains. I felt Dumbledore's presence behind me and sighed in relief. He placed an encouraging hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Miss Morgan, for those encouraging words in these times of need." Dumbledore said through a smile, and people clapped polietly. The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped hard as I marched over and sat down, clearly most of them wondering what kind of crazy exchange student Dumbledore had sent them. I didn't really hear anything Dumbledore said except"Tuck In" I watched in wonderment as bowls and pitchers filled magically in front of me.

"Finally" Ron groaned and started scarffing down food. Hermione and I starred at him in horror. Finally giving up my appearance of mock horror, I glanced around ready to fill my own plate. I was a bit surprised to see quite a few American dishs. I was suddenly starving, so following Dumbledore's advice I immersed myself in dinner.

Just as the feast was about to end and people started to stare curiously over at me, Draco Malfoy appeared at my side. His golden Head Boy badge gleamed menacingly against black robes. Draco stood well over six feet, and his pale skin against the black robes making him look hot and smoky. Oh bludger. He's so hot. I looked playfully up into his over-confident icy blue eyes, and remembered something. No matter how hot Malfoy is, I don't like him! He's so arrogant! An if theres one thing I hate, it's arrogance. People were suddenly quiet, watching me and Draco. Hermione looked up nervously, and Harry Ron seemed angry.

"What are you doing here Malfoy" Ron asked harshly. Draco smirked.

"I'm here to take Miss Morgan on a tour of Hogwarts, Weasly." Malfoy replied cooly, holding his hand out to me as if to help me up. He was playing the gallant gentleman for the staff, who were watching as avidly as the students now. Everyone was watching me. To snub Malfoy or not to snub Malfoy, that is the question.

"Hermione is Head Girl Malfoy. She can take Jem on the tour." Harry said through gritted teeth. Draco's icy eyes found mine. His were as cold as mine were fiery.

"Jemison is a big girl Potter." Malfoy said in a deadly soft voice. Now everyone's eyes were on my. I glared up at Malfoy, his eyes were mocking. His hand still there. This was a challenge. A challenge that shouted to me. He was asking if I could handle him. Could I? Of course! I'm not scarred of some prissy little rich boy. Some small voice shouted, 'Are you losing your mind? He is probably a future Death Eater". That was my common sense talking, as mom would say. 'Your a future Order member! You'll have to deal with Death Eaters all the time! You can't back down now.' Pride was hot and searing. I placed my hand in Malfoy's. He smirked, all but telling me I didn't know what I was getting into. I heard Ron mutter something about stupid cousins. I attempted to smirk at Malfoy, but his smirk widened so mine must have looked stupid. So I can't smirk better than him, who cares?

My heart was racing as Malfoy led me to the doors of the Great Hall. I glanced around, and saw many glares aimed at me from Malofy's fan club. I looked back at Draco, and watched as his robes strained against his broad shoulders and well muscled chest. Oh crap, quick think of something else! Er- umm. Blaze Zabini. Fudge it. My breathing was slightly uneven, and my palm was sweating slightly. I gave my hand that Draco still held captive a small tug. He held on tightly, and everyone's eyes were still on the two of us. Not wanting to look uneasy in front of the whole of Hogwarts, I followed at his side. Cures and hexes running wildy through my head.

As soon as we were in the cool entrance hall, lighted by torches I gave my hand a sharp tug. Still he held fast.

"Are you going to give me my hand back" I asked a sarcastic lilt in my voice.

"Wouldn't want to lose you, now would I" He asked, sacasm dripping from his low voice. I gave up and tried to regulate my breathing. Besides Malfoy's hand was cool against my flushed skin. Maybe I disliked Malfoy so much already since we were total opposties. Good vs Evil. Ice vs Fire. Order against Death Eater. He pulled me across the Hall torwards a stone archway. A very dark stone archway, the must led down into the Dungeons. I stopped. And Draco cast an annoyed glance over at me.

"Th- The dungeons first" I asked uneasily. I hated the dark, and wasn't about to go into a dark, web infested dungeon, which a dark wizard I definatly did not trust.

"Is the almighty Jemison Morgan afraid of the dark" Malfoy asked in a quiet sarcastic voice, with raised eyebrows. I gulped and was a minute to late with answering. He smirked.

"I'm not afraid of anything" I exclaimed and yanked him torwards the archway. Draco dropped my hand in surprise, and walked beside me. I grinned over at him, I had caught the brief sparkle of surprise in his icy emotionless eyes. He walked confidently beside me. We both stepped into the very dim shadows of the archway, ready for the challenge.


	5. THE GRUDGE

Disclaimer- I own not anything you recongnize. But I own the plot, humor and Jem is alllllllll mine!

Okay guys, I love this chapter. Because I love the Grudge and acted much the same way Jem did... only I didn't have Draco. :'( But hey can't win umm all. So please review!

* * *

I grinned sleepily at Draco Malfoy. Of course he was an arrogant git, but hey! He was hot, and leaning a bit to close in the very dim corridors. I grin slightly and sidestepped Draco, knowing I'm annoying the heck out of him. I walk curiously over to a large portrait of a silver serpent. The serpent slithers and hisses, with red slitted eyes.

"What a nasty portrait." I exclaimed, wrinkling my nose at the poisonous picture. Malfoy stepped up behind me, a little to close. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, and I shivered slightly. His voice was low and intoxicating.

"This is the entrance to the Head Boy's dorm." Malfoy said in a dangerously low voice. He was still behind me, his arms encircled my waist and pulled me close against his chest. My breathing and heart rate sky rocketed. Oh my flipping fudge. Head Boy's dorm... Head Boy's dorm. Why would I care where the Head Boy's dorm was? Oh crap. Malfoy is Head Boy. As the realization came crashing down on me, waking my sleep fuddle brain I jumped as if burned, out of his arms. He cast me a lazy smirk. I mentally cursed myself for losing my cool.

"Er- I'm really tired. Better go grab some sleep." I said a bit shakily. His smirk widened.

"You can stay with me Morgan." He said in a soft voice, leaning casually against the wall. Who did this guy think he was anyways? Who does he think I am? My eyes hardened, and I could feel my chin lift in pride. This guy definatly did not know who he was dealing with.

"I'd rather not Malfoy. I'm going up to my common room." I said backing up a bit slowly.

"I'll show you the way then."

"NO-no. Umm, I think I have a good idea where it is. And you must be tired so..." I trailed off, trying to remember which way we had come.

"If you wish Morgan." And he turned torwards the portrait, and said in a clear voice"Traitorous." And the Portrait gave a slight hiss, and Malfoy disappeared through it. Okay. Okay. I just got to find my way out of these creepy dungeons. And so what if it's dark. I'm not afraid of the dark. I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE DARK. Okay, calm down Jem. Just walk. Walk, one foot then the other. Remember?

The dungeon corridors were dark, and filled with moving shadows. And I was trying hard not to hypervenilate. But I just kept on thinking about the scary movies my best friend, Piper Sullivan, and I had watched ervy Saturday night. The Grudge, was the last one we had watched before I came to Hogwarts. And any minute now, some freaky blue lady with black slitted eyes is going to come barreling at me. Oh god. No- no. That would be to easy. It's going to be some innocent looking first year asking directions, before turing into that little chinese boy who will start to hiss at me. OH MY GOD, THERES A BLACK CAT, BLACK CAT. I scream loudly and run back in the other direction, any minute now that little boy is going to jump out at me, he had the black cat. I run as fast as I can, that cat is following me! I just know it. The hissing portrait is just feet away now, I yell at it"TRAITOROURS, TRAITOROURS." It swings open and I don't stop, just dive through the opening.

The room is lit dimly by a candle, but I keep running, something is meowing behind me. Oh I'm going to die. I lung for a sleeping Draco Malfoy, on a large four poster bed. "DRACO ITS AFTER ME. SAVE ME." I squeal diving into his bed, he wakes with a start looking confused. I'm in his bed, and something is moving. ITS HERE IN THE BED. I MUST SAVE US BOTH. I give an almightly shove and both of us go toppling to the hard ground, lucky for me I land on top of Draco. I'm panting from running and my heart feels as if its getting ready to pound out of my chest. I glance down at Draco, to make sure he's alright. He looks as if he's ready to murder me. Hey, I just saved this guy from the GRUDGE, he could be a little more grateful!

* * *

Okay guys how'd ya like? Please review! I love writing this story! If ye like Pirates ye can check out me Pirates of the Carribean fics, and I have a few Harry Potter ones to! PLEASE REVIEW! And I was trying to convince Jem that the moving in the bed, was probably just Draco's legs, but she didn't believe me so... 


	6. Author's Note

Hey Guy's,

Just got my computer fixed. Really bad news, three weeks ago when it broke I found out it was the main hard drive. Well lucky for me I never even thought to save anything to disk, now I have nothing since she had deleted everything. This really sux because I had been working on a few books that I'll try and get published and I've been working on them for three years on THIS computer, now I have to start from scratch. I should start working in my fanfic stories soon though, that is going to take forever since ideas, rough drafts, copies I didn't want to use and more was on it. This is depressing. Well tonight is Friday and I have horseback riding jumpin lesson and Pizza Hut tonight... There is hope.


	7. Hot Darkness

Disclaimer- I own not anything but Belus and Jem.

Hey guy's please review, I really need the encouragment now since I lost everything on my computer a few days ago! But anyways this chapter is really, really short. All the chapters seem short. So I promise at least one long chapter and one short chapter by Sunday or Monday. Please Review, suggestions and comments really welcome!

"What in the hell are you talking about Morgan?" Draco demands, as I sit gasping for air on his chest.

"The Grudge... The Grudge is coming for us Draco..." I wail loudy, "And once it decides to come after you it's too late!"

"The What?" He shouts, trying to be heard over my wails. I continue to gasp and look hurridely around me, and there... OH MY FLIPPING FUDGE. THERE'S A BLACK CAT ON THE BED.

"DRACO! THE CAT, IT'S GOING TO KILL US WITH THE JAPANESE BOY!" I yell, moving quickly off of Draco's chest and behind him. "OH GRUDGEY CAT TAKE MALFOY AND SPARE ME!" I yell at it, hey! I'm done being brave!

"MORGAN WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THAT'S MY CAT!" Draco yells. I quite wailing and inspect Malfoy carefully, nope no trace of Japanese. I look back at the cat, who is laying on the bed and cleaning itself contentedly. I sigh in relief. I've been spared... this time.

"We've been released then." I say with another sigh of relief. Draco doesn't seem to share my gratitude however, and just lays there glaring at me. I glare back at him. And notice he's barely dressed. Oh crap he's so hot. Tousled silvery blond hair fell into icy blue eyes. Broad shouders led into a muscled chest and slim waist. And there barely clinging to his waist is a pair of rolled up, loose gray sweat pants. But against the flickering candle light I notice a large tattoo contrasting sharply agianst his pale skin. I lean closer, forgetting our glaring match. I trace the memorizing tattoo, a large silver serpent with sappire eyes tattooed on his hip and disappearing into his waist band. I felt him shiver as my fingers trace the spiraling design. I faultered slightly at the waist band of the pants, and then came to my senses. WHAT WAS I DOING? I ripped my hand from his skin as though it had been burned.

I raise my eyes to meet his icy blue ones. But they weren't so icy now, but more of a smoky blue. Oh cow crap. Draco was breathing as hard as me now, and had his eyes closed as if he were trying to gain control of himself. I weighed my options. Here is practically the hottest guy in the world, well almost, and we are alone... in his dark bedroom. I look around trying to decide if I should jump up and run, or tackle Draco and kiss him senseless. I like the second part much better. Draco's bedroom was dimly lit with a single flickering candle, his large four poster bed was done in black silk sheets. Okay, calm down Jem. Breath, 1...2...1...2...1...2...1...2 .

And suddenly as if my luck couldn't have gotten better.. or worst, the single candle went out. I yelp loudly and toppled forward trying to find Draco. The room was enclosed in inky darkness, and the one thing the absolutly terrifies me is the dark. My hands slide down a warm muscled chest, and I remembered just in time to stop my roaming hands, because his chest had to lead _somewhere! _If you know what I mean. By now my breath was coming in ragged gasps, either from fear or excitment. Er- it was probably fear... yes let's go with that. But it seemed as if I had pushed Draco over some invisible edge. He flips me onto my back, and his mouth plunders mine. His weight pressed down against me, elbows on either side of my head. And I realize even if I wanted to get up, I couldn't. But I have to stop this before it goes any further...


End file.
